Almost Forgotten
by thaliaofcourse
Summary: Because her parents died when she was young, Bella was brought up by the Cullens only to be given away for adoption when she turned six. After so many years, Bella is convinced that what she remembered was just from a dream, until she meets them again.
1. Preface

Preface

"Do I know you?" He was staring at me from his side of the table. It made me self conscious to feel his stare piercing onto my skin, but I didn't take my eyes off his face until he had answered me. By the look he was giving me, there seemed to be a conflict in his head, but he shook it out before answering me.

"No, I don't believe we've met before," he said politely. He still gave me that same bewildered look he had on earlier, but he then took of his gaze and stared at the text book in front of him. He must have been thinking about something since the cover of the biology book couldn't have been that interesting.

I nodded accepting his answer and turned to pick on the paper sticking out of my notebook. There was something familiar about him, but it was not something I could pin point exactly. I left the thought at the back of my mind and decided to introduce myself.

"Well," I started, "my name is Bella." His head shot up by the sound of my name, and he had a shocked expression on his face. "Nice to meet you," I continued.


	2. Chapter I

Chapter One

My room was an empty mess having to do with the fact that we had just moved into a new home here in Forks, Washington. There were boxes that needed to be unpacked backed up against my cream colored walls. The only thing that made this room feel comfortable and my room, was my bed. I took the purple blanket off the bed and sat on the chair facing the window. I sat there for a while taking in my new surroundings. Forks was very. . . green, cold, and not to mention, it rained almost all the time. My window over looked the back yard, and it wasn't that far from the forest. There were trees everywhere, and the sky was cloudy. This was the first time I've lived in a place like this since my foster parents took me in. The last few places I lived in were sunny. Phoenix, Arizona and San Diego, California. But that's the past now.

"Bella, dinner is ready," Carrie called from downstairs. She and her husband, Richard Sanford, have been kind enough to take me in and be my parents, since they couldn't have children of their own. It's been eleven years, and just next month when I turn eighteen in September, it will be twelve years that I've been with them. It was that long ago that they adopted me back home in Wisconsin, a place that I left behind along with my memories of living there. It was that place that somehow made me who I am. After all these years, they still love me and see me as their sweet Bella.

I gathered my thoughts and put away my blanket. The smell of Carrie's delicious cooking filled my senses as I opened my bedroom door and hurried down the stairs while watching my feet to be sure not to trip. Being the klutz that I am, I could easily trip on my own two feet. Both Richard and Carrie were seated in the dining room as I quickened my pace to join them. They greeted me with a smile and "Good evening" when I sat on my spot in between them. The food was on the table before us. A delicious assortment of Asian food. Carrie always loved cooking different kinds of food. We all dug in as soon as I was seated.

"So Bella, how are you liking Forks so far?" Richard said.

"It's. . . alright. I'll get used to it."

"It's not like sunny California or Arizona right, baby girl?" Carrie said while adding more noodles to her plate. She knew how much I didn't want to move again. Richard was a doctor and he was always getting promoted to new areas of the US. Why they needed a new doctor in a town this small? I have no idea.

"Nothing like it."

"Well, you know school is starting in a week?"

As soon as Richard brought that up, I grimaced at my food. _Great_, I thought, _Another school where I have to be "center of attention."_ It's not like I didn't mind going to a new school. I just didn't want to be the new girl again, especially here. Forks was small, so the high school must be small which means most of the student population will know me. Big schools are alright with me. It's easier to get lost in the halls from people you don't want to talk to, but it's different here, in Forks. I guess I'm just going to have to put on a smile and put up with it.

"It's not going to be so bad, Bella," Richard said while trying to hold the chicken with his chopsticks. "A doctor in my hospital just moved here also. He has five children enrolling in the high school."

"Five children?" Wow. This guy must be really old. Unless their all quintuplets.

"Well, not exactly. Their all adopted." _Just like me._ "They are Dr. Cullen's niece and nephews. After their parents died, they decided to adopt them. " I guess this won't be so bad. Maybe we could get along, or maybe people will be more into knowing about them instead of me. That way I could be free from the people who want to be friends with the new girl.

"Alright, Dad. I think that news just changes my perspective of being the new girl."

After dinner was finished, Carrie and I cleaned up the dining room. After that, I went back upstairs to unpack all my boxes. It didn't take that long before everything was finally out of the boxes. I had one box left though. It was nothing really. There were just a bunch of childhood stuff that Carrie insisted that I keep. I moved the box to the top shelf of my closet. I didn't even remember exactly what was in there. I only remember packing them in the box when I was eleven, because no other 6th grader kept their toys. I thought I would fit in better if I did. Though, I found it as a waste of time.

Back home in Arizona, or California for that matter, I was always the weird one out. While everyone had their tans, I was pale. While everyone was at a party, I was at home. While everyone went to hang out at the mall, I was in the library. So there was no way anyone could get to really know me, be my friend, or even date me. Invisible. That's what I was. I didn't really mind. The kids there weren't really the type I would want to hang out with. They only accepted you if they thought you were "worthy enough" to join. Pretty, cool, rich. Of course, not everyone in those states are like that, but in the schools I was enrolled to, they were all pretty much like that. I wasn't pretty, and I certainly was not cool. Rich—That was different. Since my dad was a doctor, we were rich, but we didn't really spend the money unless necessary.

After I was finally done unpacking, it was already a few minutes past ten, and I felt exhausted. At least I will have a week to get myself together before school starts.

*****

"Hello?" I called out. I found myself in the living room of an empty house. The walls were painted white, and the windows ran from floor to ceiling. It was very spacious, especially if you look outside the windows. There were trees everywhere, and there was a very big front and backyard. Something about this place seemed familiar, though I have never been in this house. I'm sure of that, yet it had the very essence of home and peace. Almost like I did live here. I was standing in the middle of the living room alone. Ever since I could remember, my biggest fear was being left alone, but here, it was different. It was like I almost knew that I wasn't alone, yet I couldn't see anyone. I knew that I was safe and wanted here. Then I heard them.

"Please! We can't let her go!" I heard a familiar voice cry.

"We have to. As much as I don't want to, we have to."

It startled me when the first voice spoke. I looked around me, and still no one was there. Their voices were clear enough to know that they were near, but I still could not see them. I almost felt like crying. I felt this pain before, and automatically I felt bad for whoever they were talking about.

"We have to keep her! Please!" the first voice cried out again. It was a female voice. It felt like she was longing for the fatherly voice to cave in.

"It's too dangerous for her here. It's safer for her to leave now while she is still young."

That's when I started to really cry. I felt like I was reliving this, but I couldn't remember my past. Soon more people started to go into the conversation. They were arguing about the pros and cons of keeping this person. The first voice who wanted to keep the person was losing. Then she spoke again.

"What about you! You're the one in love with her? Speak up!"

There was a slight pause until the person spoke up. "I can't be involved. I'm sorry." I felt pain in his voice. Clearly, he too didn't want the person to leave. Then I heard him rush out the front door. I even saw the door open and slam shut! But I still couldn't see anybody! I was completely on my own in the living room, except for the people's voices. Soon everything started to fade. The warmth and peace of the home that was once there started to fade away along with the house as soon as that last person left. As soon as the peace I felt left, discomfort started taking its toll on me.

I struggled to run after my home, but I only ran more into the darkness. I felt my heart break and just gave up. Somehow, I felt like I was never going to be able to find that place again. My eyes flew open, and I was relieved it was just a dream. There was no way I wanted to relive that all over again, but unfortunately, I have no control over my dreams. At least, I don't know how. I checked the clock on my bedside table to only to find that it was only two in the morning. _This is going to be a long week._

* * *

**Okay guys. This is just like an introduction sort of. Well anyways, I hope you like it!**

**Just in case: I do not own Twilight!!!**


	3. Chapter II

Chapter Two

"Bella, honey? It's time to wake up." _Why is it so early?_ "You don't want to miss the sun. Don't you?" Sun! That woke me up. Carrie was already going through my closet picking out what I should wear while I rushed out of bed to look out my window. It was five in the morning. Surely, if today there was no sun, I wouldn't have woken up two hours early just to get ready for school. I stood in front of the window for a while, taking in the last rays of sunshine. This is definitely something I missed from our last home. Although I missed feeling the warmth of the sun's rays on my skin, the weather to this new area was comforting. Having to deal with the fact that this town was small, cold, and surrounded by nature all around felt like home. I couldn't remember much from Wisconsin, besides the fact that as soon as Carrie and Richard adopted me, we moved to Phoenix. I remembered that Wisconsin was a lot like this town. Although, I normally hated this weather. Whenever it rained in California, which was not that much, cold and wet just wouldn't get along with my clumsiness, so I automatically hated Forks when I found out we would be moving here. I didn't think that I would actually like it here, but after seeing this place, my thoughts completely changed.

The week flew by quickly, since the first day we moved here. Today would be the beginning of my senior year. "Now, Bells, as soon as the clouds cover up the sun, get dressed, eat breakfast, and meet me at the car," Carrie said while putting clothes on my bed.

"You don't have to worry about driving me to school today, mom." That would be embarrassing: having to be dropped off at school senior year by your mom, especially if people notice you're new. Carrie raised her eyebrow at me making sure that it was what I wanted. "Really, mom, I'm capable of finding the school on my own." She exited the room and left me to my window. The sun was almost covered from all the clouds. I guess it was fun while it lasted.

I turned around and walked over to my bed to look at what Carrie had picked out for me. She picked out a button-up blue floral blouse, black jeans, and my light blue converse shoes. I dressed into that and took out my sweater from my closet. By this time it was only half past six, and Richard would be leaving soon for work. I could hear him downstairs putting his shoes on while I walked down the hall to the stairs.

"Good morning, Dad," I said giving him a hug before he left for work.

"Good morning, Bells. Ready for school ?"

"Ughhh. Don't even remind me," I said while he just chuckled. I made my way over to the kitchen to cook some eggs and bacon.

"Well, don't be too happy about it," he said teasing. "Alright, Bella, I'm off. I'll see you later."

"Bye, dad. Good luck!" I called out from the kitchen while he walked out the front door to his car. The house felt emptier, since there was one more person gone. Carrie was still somewhere upstairs fixing up some of the other rooms. There were only three of us living in this house, but my parents decided to pick out a two story house with four bedrooms.

When I finished my breakfast, I checked my watch to find that it was time to leave the house for school. I ran to the garage door and yelled a goodbye to Carrie. The garage was big enough to fit all four cars that we owned. We had an SUV to use if we moved or went on trips, and we each had one car of our own. Richard left the house with his black Mercedes Benz. Carrie had a silver Audi, and I had a blue BMW. After telling my parents countless times that I could buy my own car, they still bought me a car. I didn't exactly give them the reaction they wanted from me though. When I saw it in the driveway the morning of my sixteenth birthday, all I could do is be my stubborn self and convince them to return it. I appreciated the act. I really did, but I just didn't want them buying my expensive items. They've done so much for me, that I thought it was unnecessary, but unfortunately, they knew me too well. They were telling me that morning that after everything they've done for me, I should at least take my gift like a proud sixteen year old and pretend I liked it. Carrie even gave me the puppy dog pout. So, there you have it. The story of my car. . .

I finally got in and drove to my new school. _Great_, I thought. _This will be great._ Pure sarcasm dripping out of course.

* * *

**Hey everyone! I'm not satisfied with how my chapter went, but I decided to put it up, since I kinda need it for the rest of the story to move along. Please review!! It'll help me a lot better if you did!**

**Constructive Criticism helps too. Also tell me what you want to happen, because I've got a plot already (hence the summary). But just tell me what you [the reader] would like to see happening to make the story exciting.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight!! Nor will I ever will!**

**Please review!**


	4. Chapter III

Real quick. I want to thank you for reviewing. Oh and thank you **melibaskie** for suggesting an EPOV. Anyways, I hope you guys like.

Nope. I do not own Twilight.

*****

Chapter Three

**Edward.**

A new year.

A new home.

A new school.

Yet we still stay frozen in time.

"Darling, isn't this just a lovely house?" Esme said to Carlisle as they were embraced within each other in the living room. Our family has been moving every few years to keep up the façade we hold. Staying forever young will make people suspicious of us. The new house we live in has been one of Esme's favorites. It has been a couple of decades, but we've managed to move back to one of our favorite cities called Forks, Washington.

Right now the sky is pouring rain, and the bright full moon is covered by the clouds. Of course this is perfect weather for a vampire—I guess stereotypically and realistically. Everyone is either scattered around the house, or out hunting with their mate the night before school starts as I sit on my piano trying to perfect a new piece that has inspired me years before.

But the song will never be perfect.

As she grows older, so will the song. It will become more beautiful as time goes by, just as she grows more beautiful, gracious, and wiser.

It starts out softly and mysterious.

My mind pictures the first time I saw that sweet, angelic face asleep in the arms of Rosalie as she enters the home with the her for the first time. She was just a tiny baby back then. We did not know how or why Rosalie decided to take her home, but she soon captured our frozen hearts just as she had captured Rosalie's.

The song then becomes calm and pleasant.

It is for acceptance. After growing attached to the baby girl we have come to accept her.

Then the song morphs into something else.

Love. As we all loved her and protected her. As if she was a part of each and every one of us. Love like a family loves another.

Her heart beats for each and everyone one of us. I remember Rosalie passing her along to us one at a time to get a chance to hold the little one. She puts a smile on our faces. She has become a part of the family right away.

Then it becomes a newer kind of love. The song becomes sweeter to suit the feeling, but it still holds a hint of mystery and confusion. It is a stronger love. It is like finding that new affection for someone, but the song retains a little bit. It's like suppressing deep feelings, for you do not want to ruin the friendship.

And that is where the song ends.

I have never gotten past that part in the song. I have tried but still failed.

It was when she was five that Alice had a vision of a beautiful brunette girl. I knew right away who it was. She was older. Not much older than I physically, but older than she was back then.

Her back was turned away. Her face was not in view. Only her curly brown hair was shown running down her back. She dressed in a beautiful midnight blue dress, and she leaned on the balcony in front of her taking in the view.

She stared at the night in front of her. The sky was lit up with stars and a full moon was shining and illuminating her body. There was a lake beyond where she stood; it reflected the moon from itself.

Her form was quivering a bit. Could it have been from the cold? Probably. She had her arms around herself looking like she was trying to warm up.

But a closer look at her gave me what I wanted to know. She had her eyes closed, contemplating. She seemed distressed, but she was gradually calming down. She stayed like that for a few moments, until she removed one hand and placed it over her heart, but she was actually holding onto an onyx heart shaped necklace. She looked down at it, gave it a quick kiss, and dropped it into the lake.

The truth is, I have that necklace. I never gave it to her. That day when Alice had the vision, I was planning on giving it to the little girl who was busy coloring papers on the floor. I wondered why she could have done that, but if that is what she was going to do, I best not give it to her then.

Now, the sun was starting to rise, and the rays were filing into the house causing my skin to gleam. Or should I say "sparkle"? Esme and Carlisle were out hunting; the others, judging by their thoughts, were on their way home to clean up and get ready for school. I had gone hunting the night before, so I was filled up for a good few days.

By now, it was six in the morning, so I went up to my room to get ready for my school as well. It would be our first day at Forks High. It would be another first day like any other first days we've gone through in the past. I don't have to have Alice's power to know that most of the student population will notice us and watch everything we do, but some people do get bored of us. Then again, there are still people who try to get our own attention; it's just a waste of time.

Everyone was home by the time I was done getting ready. I stayed in my room for a while just thinking about how the day would turn out. Usually it was all the same.

*****

_Edward, it's time to go to school. Jasper and I are riding with you, _I heard Alice think. I met up with them outside the house next to the cars. The three of us were riding in my Volvo, while Emmet and Rosalie took the jeep. Emmet took the lead, and I followed behind. With our fast driving, we got to the school in a few minutes. For a human, it would have been almost a forty-five minute drive.

"Lights, Camera, Action!!!!" should've been yelled before we came out of our cars, because every single person's eyes were on us. Of course, if there were lights, or sun for that matter, we would've been the "sparkling freak show" which Emmet likes to call us.

Hormonal thoughts.

Hormonal thoughts.

Hormonal thoughts.

It's amazing how corrupted minds have gotten through the years. This is not something adults would be too proud of in my day.

_Aren't they just gooorrgeous!!! _Someone sang in their head.

_Is there a fashion show going on in the school? _

_Plastic surgery. Yah I think that's it. Those girls can't look like that naturally, but the guys. OMG Soooooo HOT!_

Can't anyone think originally now-a-days? They were all thinking of something along those lines.

Since today was the first day of school, just like any other person, we all stayed in the gym to get our schedules and keep out of the cold. Personally, my siblings and I would have been fine, but that would've been strange to the people around us. We were all waiting in line alphabetically by last name for our schedules. Finally after literally fifteen people, the Cullen's were next.

* * *

**I would've made this story longer, but you all have waited enough. Please Review!!!**


	5. Chapter IV

Chapter Four

**Bella.**

7:40 my clock read. I actually got to school early for once. I knew my poor old truck wouldn't have made it, but with my BMW it did. Most of the student population was probably inside the gym, because by the time I got to school, there were no students at all only cars -- which compared to mine weren't so lavish. I spotted an empty parking space next to a silver Volvo which probably was the most expensive car in the lot. It probably was the Cullen family's car.

It was freezing cold when I got out of my warm car. I made my way to the gym making sure to not trip. When I was finally inside, I took a seat on the bleachers where everyone else was sitting. The blonde girl next to me noticed my appearance although she was a bit rude.

"You're new right? Are you the new doctor's daughter?" she asked.

I nodded and said "Yes."

"Oh," she said with a confused expression on her face. "You're not as pretty as the others."

That was weird. The expression on my face told her that I didn't understand what she meant, so she continued to speak. "Well, aren't you Dr. Cullen's daughter, too? You know they called the Cullen's ten minutes ago. We're already on letter P, so I think you should go up and get your schedule."

"Dr. Cullen? Oh, no, I'm not his daughter. I'm the other new doctor's daughter."

"There's another doctor? Since when?"

_Since before the Cullen's moved here_ I thought. "Yup. His name is Dr. Sanford."

"STANLEY, JESSICA" the teacher up front read out loud. The blonde next to me held up a finger meaning "hold on," so I'm guessing she was Jessica.

"SWAN, ISABELLA" the teacher called next. After getting my schedule, I learned her name was Mrs. Cope and she was not a teacher but worked in the main office. I sat back on the same seat next to Jessica. As soon as I sat back down, she continued to talk.

"So I thought you said your dad's name was Sanford? Why did they call you Swan?"

"My original last name is Swan. Robert and Carrie adopted me that's why I don't share the same last name."

"How come?"

"I don't know. I just like using my real parent's last name."

She nodded and began talking to the girl next to her. I sighed. _And I thought I was beginning to make a new friend._

I looked down at the schedule in my hands. It looked pretty easy. They gave me two free periods, since I no longer had to do PE and math. This school year is going to be boring. Maybe I could find a way to go home early, or be busy during those periods.

I didn't realize that we were all being dismissed until Jessica called my name and told me that we were. As I started walking out of the gym to my first class, I couldn't help but acknowledge the fact that a familiar pair of golden looking eyes were staring at me as I left. I turned my head real quick to look behind at the person, but they looked away. All that I saw was her long blonde locks flowing down her back.

**I forgot to ask you guys if you knew who was fighting for little Bella to stay with the Cullen's in her dream. It's probably obvious (hopefully). Well, I hope you liked this chapter. BTW I'm so sorry that I update really late and end up with short chapters. It's better than nothing though. Am I right? I'll try my best to keep you guys entertained. **

**So how is everyone? Haha. I've been really busy lately. Algebra 2 is really lame. Anybody out there that can help me with it?**

**Yah, I don't really want to bore you with my life. I'll try to update as much as I can.**

**Until then,**

**Thalia.**

*****Also, if you have any ideas that you think would be great to add to this story, feel free to tell me either by review or PM.**


	6. Chapter V

Chapter Five

**Rosalie.**

I didn't realize I was still staring at her, until she looked back at me. I gazed at the other direction just in time for her to think that I wasn't watching her. She was so beautiful. She was so grown up. Who would have thought I'd end up in her high school? I just wanted to cry if I could. I wanted Emmet to be here with me, and it would be like old times when we each took turns holding little Bella in our arms.

After we were called up to get our schedules, we just sat on the bleachers waiting to be dismissed. Alice and Jasper were a bleacher in front of me gazing deeply into each other's eyes. Emmet was holding me in his arms while I examined the ends of my hair. Edward was sitting to the side of the bleachers listening to his iPod and looking bored. It wasn't until Mrs. Cope had reached the last names starting with N that people with their schedules were being dismissed.

The others and I headed back to the cars to go home. We didn't stay after for the tour of the school, since we knew our way around already. Edward, Alice, and Jasper road in the Volvo, while Emmet and I road in his jeep.

We were pulling out of the parking lot when "Shoot, Em, I think I left my purse in the gym." I guess I just wanted to get home as fast as I could not realizing that I had forgotten it. Otherwise- - well, it's quite impossible for vampires to leave their belongings unless they are distracted.

"Sure thing, babe. Let me just park the car," my husband said as he looked for a parking space. Soon as he found an empty space, I pecked him on the cheek and thanked him for waiting for me.

I ran to the gym human speed, since there were students hanging out around the school. I made sure to go through the back doors of the gym, so I wouldn't interrupt whatever else they were doing in the gym. It wasn't until I was about ready to leave the gym with purse in hand that I heard Mrs. Cope say "SWAN, ISABELLA."

I gasped.

I knew that name.

That beautiful name that belonged to that beautiful baby who I found. That beautiful baby that we had to leave behind in Wisconsin twelve years ago was now here in Forks. I stayed behind for a while. Emmet wouldn't mind.

I sat back on the bleachers. I pretended I was busy looking at my reflection in the mirror, when really, I was trying to listen to the conversations going on around me and hoping I could see Bella's reflection through my mirror. It was no use. She sat on the opposite end of the bleachers, so I couldn't see her.

Then I heard a conversation that would be helpful to me.

"So I thought you said your dad's name was Sanford? Why did they call you Swan?" I'm guessing it was Jessica Stanley who asked judging by the voice.

"My original last name is Swan. Robert and Carrie adopted me that's why I don't share the same last name." Even her voice was beautiful. Wow. Edward's going to be whipped.

"How come?"

"I don't know. I just like using my real parent's last name." She shrugged it off like it was normal. That was the end of the conversation, because Jessica started talking about my "siblings" and I, and how she hoped the guys weren't taken. Ha. Good luck with that.

I sat there wondering if Bella still remembered my family and I. It excited me to think that she possibly could. She was the first and only human I cared for.

I was brought back to reality when I received a text message from Emmet. He asked what was taking me so long, and I answered that he should be patient.

This is something I have to tell the others about.

I was still thinking about Bella and how the others would react to all this that I did not realize that a group of disgusting annoying teenage boys sat closer to me. Luckily, they were being dismissed, so I could quickly leave them behind. I hid for a while, until most of the people were gone. Then I looked out for Bella.

After realizing that I was just staring at her, I rushed through the back doors and back to Emmet's jeep.

"Hey, Rose. Got your purse?" Emmet asked as I got into the car.

"Yup, right here," I said as I waved the purse to show him.

"So what took you so long?" He asked.

"I'll tell you when we get home. This is something that the others need to know, too."

"Does Alice know?"

". . . If she knows then she didn't keep her promise to Carlisle."

"Wait . . . Which promise?"

I waved my hand dismissing the subject. He'll know in a few minutes.

On the way home, I stayed calm and just looked outside my window. This is an amazing miracle. The family is complete. Just what I wanted.

"Why are you smiling like that?" Emmet asked curious.

"Smiling like what?" I asked, which caused my smile to grow bigger. I sighed. "I guess I'm just in a good mood today."

"Whoah whoah whoah. Rosalie Lillian Hale McCarty Cullen is in a good mood today?"

I laughed and smacked his arm. "Shut up Em."

"And she's laughing, too!"

The moment was interrupted by my phone buzzing. I checked my phone and saw that I had a text message from Alice.

NO WAY! ARE YOU SERIOUS? OMG OMG OMG! THIS IS TOTALLY AMAZING!  
btw. I didn't check her future, so I can't get in trouble. I checked yours.  
Can't wait to hear this in person.  
~Alice.

"Who was that?"

"It was Alice. She apparently knows now, too," I said as I put away my phone back into my purse.

"Can you give me a summary?" Emmet asked wanting to be in on the secret.

"Nope," I said with a smug expression. This was my secret to tell. Alice just got her preview earlier than the others.

We drove the rest of the way home with Emmet thinking too hard on what it could be, and me smiling in the passenger seat.

* * *

**Chapter Five of Almost Forgotten folks.**

**Hope you guys like it.  
I also happen to have another story up on fanfiction.  
It's an All Human Twific. So please read and review it!! People who actually review it will get the real summary of the story.**

Thanks you guys for reading my fic!! It's exciting to know that people actually read it. It's just too bad they won't show their love by reviewing. . . tear tear. hahah JK.  
But seriously, the alerts I get for how many times this story is favorited is just so exciting!!  


**So please review!!!**

*******

**I don't own Twilight!**


	7. Author Note

Sorry Everyone. . .

So this is just a reply to the anonymous review,

And I guess it's an answer to those of you who have been wondering::

**WHERE THE HECK ARE YOU THALIA!???**

Well, First of all,

Yes, I'm still continuing this story.

It's just not gonna be updated as much.

Okay okay okay But here's where we compromise kk?

**If I updated, would you mind if it was a short update????**

I mean, I already know my updates are short and stuff,

But if I updated more, would it be okay if it was just a short piece?

**Or would you rather you just wait long and hard for me to update with something worth reading?**

I promise I'll update sometime this month.

I'm surprised I didn't even at least update at all last month (October)

Or did I?

Well, I guess it's all up to you.  
PS. I'm stumped.

I need your help to make this MORE interesting. If you have any short ideas that I could add into this story,  
please feel free to review or something to let me know your ideas,

And I would gladly give you a shoutout and give you props (whoot whoot!) if your idea ends up being used in the chapter.


	8. Chapter VI

**OH SNAP! OHHHH SNAP! A new chapter is up!  
What What!?  
Enjoy :D **

Chapter Six

**Bella.**

I didn't really need a tour. The school was predictable enough to be able to get to class without being shown around. There was a math building for math classes, science for science, an English building for language and literature and all those mini subjects in English, art building for music and art, and any other building for any other subject. I stayed a while in the library until most of the students were cleared out of the school and the parking lot. I sat on a comfy couch reading _Life's Little Instructions_. It was a book Carrie had given me when I was ten, which I put away with all my other childhood belongings, and when I saw it on the bookshelf, I decided to read it.

**Never give up on anybody. Miracles happen every day.**

**Never deprive someone of hope; it might be all they have.**

**Never go to bed with dirty dishes in the sink.**

**Believe in love at first sight.**

**Never laugh at anyone's dreams, because people who don't have dreams don't have much.**

**Love deeply and passionately. You might get hurt but it's the only way to live life completely.**

**Forget the troubles that passed away. Remember the blessings that come each day.**

**Immature love says: I love you because I need you. Mature love says: I need you because I love you.**

**Call your mom.**

**Don't marry someone you can live with, marry the person who you cannot live without.**

I had forgotten about how I really loved that book. It's really cute, and I learned so many things from it.

After a while of reading through the cute little book, I checked outside the window to see if there were still a lot of people in the parking lot. There were still a few. I didn't want to stay all day in the school library, so I decided to leave.

It was freezing cold as soon as I exited the building. It was like a wave of cold air just splashed on my face. I tried warming my hands and rubbing it against my face to keep myself warm. Hmmmm . . . I guess I should really buy a new scarf.

The streets were empty when I drove back home. It was around 11 in the morning by now. The roads were nice and glistening after it had stopped raining. That was always my favorite part after it rains. I decided to get a bite to eat before I went home.

*****

The local diner had pretty good food. I had a nice juicy hamburger with fries and thousand island sauce.

I know. I know.

Call me a fatty if you must, but hey! We all have our difference of opinion.

By now I was driving back to my home where Carrie was probably still making every room look perfect and was waiting any moment now for me to get home. The radio was turned on to a suitable volume on a random jazz station that just so happened to be on when I turned on my car. The streets were still nice and empty besides the few cars that were behind me. It must be a slow day, but it's nice. At least I won't have to worry about traffic for school.

As I was driving, I took note of the rest of the scenery that I didn't have the chance to see from my bedroom window. It wasn't that much different. There were trees, clouds, more trees, green, green, green, trees, and deer running through the road - - !!

I halted to a fast stop only to be a few feet short of the deer. My almost near death experience was caused by a deer. My heart was pounding so hard. Wow. . . Am I the only person who could die like this in a place this boring? The deer ran in the middle of the road, but it was still a bit slow. Suddenly, a blur zoomed past me and stopped at the deer.

It was a person!!!!

Not just any person! It was a bronze haired man. His back was towards me, so his face wasn't in view.

That did not just happen? Are my eyes okay? Did this guy really just come from a blur right in front of me?

To make things crazier, this man carries the deer in his arms and turns to face me. He didn't realize the fact that I was here for a while, but his face soon fell into a shocked state. We stared at each other for a while. He was beautiful. Am I asleep?

When I was getting ready to get out of my car to talk to him, he just . . . disappeared?

I was standing outside my car looking for some evidence that he was here. My mind must have been completely somewhere. I looked all directions for a stir of movement.

But no signs of any other human life was found.

HONK HONK HONK!!

I was taken out of my thinking by the annoying mad drivers honking at me. I rushed back to my car to start it and keep on driving.

Who was this man?


	9. Chapter VII

Chapter Seven

**Bella.**

There wasn't anything else on my mind besides that beautiful bronze haired man, but on that same night I dreamt of not only him, but seven pairs of golden eyes. Gold isn't a normal eye color, but it all seemed familiar. Just seeing them, gave me a sense of comfort. Somehow, I knew that this dream was linked to the dream from a couple of weeks ago.

After that dream, I couldn't fall back asleep. It was two hours before I normally woke up, so I just gave up on going back to sleep. I sat on the chair by the window snuggling into my warm woolen blanket. I just contemplated.

_Why is this place so different from others besides the obvious weather conditions?_

_Why did it feel right here?_

_Was yesterday just a dream?_

_When will I wake up._

I stared out my window looking out into the woods. The trees were so tall. I wanted to climb them. _Why did I have the feeling that I've done that? _

Somewhere in the middle of my deep thinking, I finally got extra sleep. I woke up again, but this time to the sound of my alarm clock ringing. I turned it off and got ready for school.

The house was empty after I was ready to go to school. Carrie went to run errands, and Richard went back to work. I took a poptart from the pantry, and rushed to my car seeing that I was running late even after waking up so early. The parking lot was packed, but I found a spot. It was right across the same Volvo I saw yesterday. I checked the time, and saw that I got to school in time thanks to my BMW.

As I got out, the people in the Volvo got out. They had very pale complexions, yet they were all beautiful. A blonde with long hair –the same I saw yesterday- came out first, but she glanced my direction then we locked eyes. Her eyes were in my dream. The other people came out afterwards. There were four others besides the blond. They all looked at my direction as well.

Their eyes were also in my dream.

I got a good look at all of them, but I stopped when my eyes fell on one person in particular.

Bronze hair, muscular (although not as muscular as the man next to the blonde girl), and tall enough to be the person who I saw yesterday. His facial expression turned into confusion; so did mine. This couldn't have been the same person I saw. Could it? I must have been imagining things after all the green I've been consumed in these past few weeks. I was probably daydreaming.

Yup. That's it. I tend to do that a lot, so it's only logical.

The school bell rang, and brought me out of my thoughts. The five people were still by their car, but they no longer looked at me. Except for the boy. I got a bit uncomfortable. He was still confused about something.

Oh yah. I was still looking at him. I just realized. He was probably confused because this girl was staring at him.

I rushed past the five of them to get to my first class – English IV. Luckily, I parked right in front of the building, because I was almost late.

Technically, today was the first day of actual school when you go to your classrooms and learn. Yesterday was basically registration day and getting our schedules. We went over the first day of school basics: introductions, rules, talking about the subject, receiving syllabus's that needed to be signed. . . etc. I completely zoned out after I introduced myself.

The wall on the left side of me was just one huge window. I could see the leaves of the trees ruffling, and I could see the water that drizzled from the sky. My mind soon wandered to other things.

_ How did I live before the orphanage? Was there a reason why the five people looked familiar? _

I touched my hand to my heart. It was something I always did when I thought about stuff like this. I didn't wear a necklace today, but it always felt like I did.

"Bella?" . . . "Miss Swan?" . . . "Isabella!"

The sound of my name startled me. I sat up straight and faced my way towards the teacher. "Yes, Miss White?"

"Would you mind paying attention to class? I know summer vacation was just yesterday, but it's school time now."

I nodded my head, and looked at the literature book we were reading out from. The rest of the day started out like this. Introductions etc. . .

*****

I had a free period my fourth period which was before lunch. There really wasn't much to do, so I just spent my time in the library doing the homework that I got assigned in the first three periods. When I entered the library, I spotted an empty table; I walked over and put my bag down.

Seriously, I think I had ADD or something. In the middle of my work, my mind wandered back to the topic of the people with golden eyes. I started to daydream again. It could be possible that I did know them. After all, I'm pretty sure about everything. Somehow, my daydreaming became more vivid. Because now, I was looking into the golden eyes of a person with blonde hair, pale white skin, and kind of muscular like the bronzed haired boy.

Wow. I must have gotten better at daydreaming. Was that even possible? I blinked twice to make sure it wasn't real.

My face starting burning up with all the blood that was rushing to my head. I must have looked like a tomato. On the couch across my table, sat one of the boys from the Cullen family. I didn't know his name, but I felt so bad for just staring at him. He was staring back with amusement, but he slowly sunk down into the couch hiding his face with the book looking ashamed.

Great, he must thought I was creepy. I gave all my undivided attention to my homework and tried working with the time I had when I wasn't thinking to hard about the Cullens. I hid my face with my hand, so that the Cullen boy couldn't see me.

_When will lunch start?_


End file.
